


Awoken

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Biological Warfare, F/F, Genocide, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Lena's first week at Catco ends on an interesting note.





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dlfngrl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlfngrl05/gifts), [mudaship39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudaship39/gifts), [Joliewolf28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliewolf28/gifts), [kuroneko22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko22/gifts).



Lena goes through the last of the paperwork before the Catco CFO entered. Lena remains surprised how long he worked for Catco: 25 months. Cat Grant had gone through so many previously that it was surprising that it was worth 3 billion dollars in net assets. Lena's 25% along with Cat's 30% holding made her basically the majority shareholder; so long as she maintained the trust of Cat's trustee and fiancee Tania Moon.

The report he had said was very comprehensive, at 300 pages; it was double the usual annual report, let alone monthly. But Lena had questions that she didn't want digging into any past report for. Namely the first month of his promotion. His predecessor and head of personnel had both gotten an unusually large golden handshake. While it was 2 years ago, it was suspicious. Especially since a few calls confirmed that they never worked in their respective professions again.

Her first impression was that Joel Arias resembled a 30 year old Jude Law. His eyes were cool, joyless and remorseless. He bore a serious, icy demeanour that brooked no insolence. The kind of man who resented working for someone younger than himself. She was going to put him on notice. "Please take a seat, Mr Arias." Joel did as bidden, his eyes remained focused on Lena. No smile ever seemed to touch his lips. "When you were promoted, your predecessor as CFO and the Head of Personnel both received identical payments upon leaving despite neither lasting a full year. May I enquire why?" "They colluded in fraud. I sent a report to Ms Grant confirming it and they left without payment, their total fraud made up the payments. Ms Grant gave neither a recommendation, not even an acknowledgement that they worked here. That translated to the end of their careers!" "Mr Arias, why were the police not informed?" "I convinced Ms Grant not to. It would raise our insurance premiums and hurt our shareholders without good reason. We both knew there was little chance of a payment since the insurance company would dispute it, blaming our internal controls. Instead she simply annihilated their career. Having spent their illgotten gains, Max and Caroline Behrs as Ms Dennings has since married Ms Caroline Behrs; have taken up humiliating positions as waitresses at a local diner."

Lena nodded, all of that seemed in keeping with Cat's abrasive yet noble personality. Cat would ensure their career destruction, so no-one would challenge her again. While the hyperstrict CFO seemed to be supremely overefficious, ensuring no repeat. "Is that still your position?" "The shareholders always come first. It is their investment. Hence the speedy repayment of loans. Ms Grant and I could never stand excessive interest charges. Hence why our credit rating remains excellent!" Lena nodded, understanding more about this arrogant, vain man who took such pride in his position. He was efficient and reasonably effective. He certainly had chosen a great CIO at any rate, Ms Bertinelli was a gifted woman with a superb investment return. The profit of her work was worth almost half of the regular total media sales. She wanted to end this meeting to call on Kara. Kara Danvers, her dearest friend, mourning the loss of her alien prince. Her best friend who she was in no way, in love with. "Your hand is on fire." calmly expressed Joel Arias as he rose from his chair. "Sorry? Ahh!!! My hand!" squealed Lena as she tried to put out the fire engulfing her right hand. "It won't stop! I am going to lose this hand!" she feared as she desperately started blowing it out, before foam covered it. Joel Arias had the fire extinguisher in hand, his expression unchanged. "Thank you! I don't know how...." 

Lena stared at the hand. No damage of any kind. It was unblemished as she cleaned off the foam. How was that possible? How had it happened? She had been thinking about Kara and....The hand once again self-ignited, before the left hand joined in suit. Lena squealed again before the CFO spread out the palm on his left hand. Both flames leapt into his own hand, not quite touching it though. They danced like devils before he waved his hand and they faded. "You will need to talk to your Master, Ms Luthor. You need to control the force of fire, if you want to complete your journey to being a Grand Master."

He was so excited. How could he not be? He was 5 years old. The birthday party was at Pizza Hut. Next year, he would finally undergo the revelation. His cousin Arthur would be there. Arthur Brown was a member of the House of Ev. Arthur turned 6, a month ago. He had earth powers. How cool would this be?!!! "Joel, are you ready?" called out his mother Linda. "Yes, Mummy. You know I...can you know I can...fire!" Linda Cochin shook her head, smiling. "Next year, sweetie!" she replied. "Joel, your sisters are ready! Are you?" asked his father Patty. Patty had taken male form to win over and accidentally impregnate Linda. Joel's 2 sisters Stephanie and Cassandra were 4 and 3 respectively. But after their marriage, Patty had returned to her female form. She and Linda had remained together, despite Patty's feminine form.

"Yes, Daddy!" huffed Joel. He tried to glow like his Mummy, but to no effect. It annoyed him that he had none of his parent's abilities yet. After all, he was a survivor of the Vermin! The Titanites on Earth survived the plague due to their evolved human dna. He was a genetic masterpiece, whatever his father meant.

"Grand Master? Grand Master of what?" cried Lena Luthor. "Consult your Master about that. I wish you good fortune and I will see you tomorrow!" "Wait!!!" He paused to face her. "Please, I don't understand any of what you mean!" "Your mentor or teacher will explain it. My family awaits. Assuming neither of us are slain by the plaguemongers, we shall be reunited tomorrow." "Wait, Mr Arias, I have no...Master..Teacher...Mentor, whatever!" Joel Arias' eyes narrowed. "Our culture is far from a whatever! Goodday, Ms Luthor!"

The ballpit was fun. Barry West-Allen and Iris West-Allen showed off their air and water abilities to Joel's delight. Neither seemed bothered by the arranged marriage. At 7 and 6 respectively; they were the epitomy of fun. Iris' parents Joseph and Francine had both perished by the disease. Francine had almost mastered the ability of teleportation which would have made her one of the youngest Grand Masters since the Leader Ver Arc-An. The Leader then still wielded the legendary sword of Blessed Andromeda, founder and Chief Religious Character in the Titanite faith. When a worthy Titanite female held the sword, they would change into Blessed Andromeda, with all the vast powers inherent. Since Titan fell in March of thte previous year, none had wielded the mighty weapon as it needed to wielded. "When I am a High Master, I will be the vess....the vass...I will hold her!" squealed Iris. "I love you!" replied Barry, almost knocking them in the wall with his air powers. Barry and Iris squealed with laughter as Arthur rolled his eyes, playing with his rock, making it twist and reform. Barry had fire and air powers, which he promptly showed a flame in one hand abd a mini tornado in the other to show off to an admiring Iris. Joel could only watch enviously before they all heard the roar.

"I'm sorry, Mr Arias! Please help me, I'm scared!!!" While Joel Arias could see how hard it was for Ms Luthor to state this, it didn't ease his rage. "Only your Master can assist you, Ms Luthor. I suggest that you find a High Master that you can trust to guide you." he responded, the sternness in his voice clear. It fell to him to keep their people going as it always had. This was his burden, his duty. It was how he survived what should have destroyed him. The way that it has annihilated the last gasp of the Titanite people.

It was Chaos. What else could it be? Joel saw them coming and ducked behind a table. "Stay hidden!" commanded Arthur as he pulled part of the floor out to attack. Joel trembled, trying to keep his eyes open as he clamped down on hos ears. Iris and Barry had joined him, terrified as loud screams and bangs erupted around them. A crash came before a body bounced in front of them, forcing Joel to pull his palms around the intended's mouths to keep them from screaming. It was the broken, bloody body of Arthur, neck slashed and head facing backwards.

Joel might have been the youngest of the three, but he knew time was against them. He pulled the table down and commanded the elder children to wait. Joel crawled out, biting back a gasp as a Vermin fell near him, its head missing. He bit back a cry when he saw the mangled remains of his sisters. There were 4 remaining Vermin fighting Arthur's uncle Oswald. He saw the slumped and bloody forms of Barry's parents acting almost as shields for Master Oswald. As he slowly walked towards the door, he swallowed a cry. His parents were near the door, eyes glassy wide open and expressions unchanging. Joel felt sick to his stomach, but pressed on. A loud cry, causing him to check through the open door. There were 2 of the beasts now. But no Master Oswald, who must have fallen, the two made their way towards the table. Joel felt fire erupting inside him, when a Vermin flung the table aside to find the two lovebirds. The 7 year old Barry tried to hold them back with a flame to their amusement.

"Mr Arias!!! I truly didn't mean to be rude! I just don't understand why this is happening to me! I..." "Happening to you? You have been given a gift that many would kill for. You are part of the greatest human species that ever lived! You are exactly what you must be, alive and the last scion of a warrior culture; but you are upset??? 180 million of our people gave their lives for this dismal rock and you show your gratitude with this disrespect??!!! My family needs me, Ms Luthor. I wish you and yours, the best!" He was about to depart when she replied "I'll do anything! Can't you be my Master?"

He sat on the curb as the building burned. He still could not believe it. Before he could act, Barry and Iris were struck down. And they saw him. They felt back as they were blinded by its light. The light continued to pour, blasting them back before the fire came. He roasted the forst Vermin, delighting in its screams. Then he grabbed the last one as it roared. It couldn't feel him as the fire burned into the aide of its skull, causing a violent screech. Its attempts to squash him against the wall, merely led him to burn it harder. It began to plead. It entreated mercy. But Joel merely mocked it, burning it to ash. The flames grew, taking the restaurant with it as he flew away. He landed on the street, absent of life. The vermin had forced everyone else away. He dat on that curb as the bodies of his loved ones and his old life were gone. He was all that remained. Fourty lives, twenty of them his people, had entered the building to celebrate life. He was the last one standing. He felt a dullness in him. An exhaustion that would never end. He remained on the curb as the sirens came within hearing distance. His life as Joel Cochin was over forever.


	2. Reign of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena stays with the Arias family as sister Samantha comes to talk. An insight into the man Joel becomes is also shown.

It was the Kryptonian. Joel Arias was certain that she had caused it. The girl was late for the revelation. The only answer was the passion of desire. His eldest Stephanie was bombarding her with questions. She had begun the relevation a few months earlier. Neither Cassandra, Arthur nor the twin babies Barbara and Iris had yet done so. They remained too young. At least for now. His good fortune at finding Alexandra Allston, his beloved bride, proved a masterstroke of good fortune. Something he had been due for.

The Freemans were a loving family and he fell over backwards to be the perfect son. He knew that he had not fooled that arrogant DEO man who knew that despite the tests, he was not human. He was determined to stay there. But big brother Torval had other plans. Brutal, cruel and inhumane; the 9 year old attacked him routinely. Despite every blow filling him with rage, he never retaliated nor fought back. He kept the truth from his adopted parents who remained unaware of Torval's actions. The months rolled by as he neared the day of the revelation. Except he secretly was able to manipulate all the forces as a High Master would despite exhausting him. He practised when his adopted family slept, careful to avoid any possible government agent, observing him.

He had only a day to go. Would he feel different? The Freemans made the error of leaving them with a babysitter. The girl's sole interest was calling her significant other on the Freeman's phone. Torval took opportunity to increase his assault. Blow after blow landed on Joel, his face swelling, blood leaving him in large gashes. "Today, you die, you little creep!" whispered Torval, before a closed fist struck Joel's neck. He fell back gasping as Torval left the room. Joel found the glass of water as he wheezed, healing the bruising around his neck. There was little chance that Torval wouldn't thrash him for drinking the water. Torval returned with a large knife, sharp and clean. Joel backed away as Torval descended upon him. "Time to die!" Torval giggled.

Joel backed up against the wall as the taller boy continued his advance. "Torval, I'm your brother!" he cried. "Not for long!" smirked Torval as he plunged the knife down. Joel managed to spin away, dodging the blow. Joel had never known the full extent of the older boy's hate till now. He narrowly avoided a few more jabs. Was this the end for him? Torval tripped him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Bye!" declared his false brother as the knife began its descent towards his neck. Until it stopped. Torval tried to pull it down before he himself was foisted into the aid. His lips were stuck together as the knife left his hand and moved towards his neck. Terror entered the boy's eyes as he saw Joel staring at him with pure hate. Joel felt anger that he had been exposed. He could sense the DEO Agents that had been spying on him, were not there in a rare piece of luck. He briefly debated ending Torval, before deciding on a different course of action.

Keeping his eye planted on the gabby sitter, Joel crept pass, Torval telekenetically followed him, dragged 3 inches in the air. Torval made a few attempts to move or open his lips to no avail. After what felt to him as an eternity, Joel made it to the bathroom. The steel taps activated the water by themselves. Cool, freshing water healed his wounds as they removed fingerprints. It was time to explain the plan to his would-be killer. "The babysitter tried to kill us! You saved me! That is what happened!" declared Joel as the knife moved, cutting Joel's left arm. He winced before it stabbed Torval in the right leg. But for his trapped lips, he would have screamed. Joel knew he made to make the rest of the plan follow quickly. He focused his gifts on the babysitter as she spoke on the phone. Not once had she shown any sign of focus. She lost consciousness to his great relief. Joel made haste, soaking her into alcohol, manipulating it down her throat. He kept the knife in her hand before his gift threw her to the floor. "Explain to the police what she did and how you saved us..." Joel paused to release Torval's lips "Or you are no use to me and I will destroy you!" Torval did as he was bidden. The rest was history or should have been.

The police dragged Crystal Frost away as she tried to protest ineffectually. Her complete lack of care earned this punishment as far as Joel was concerned. The Freedmans bestowed hugs after hugs on the boys as Joel praised Torval for his courage. The Freedmans expressed deep pride in their eldest, who puffed up from the praise as they were taken to the ambulance. Joel cuddled against his adopted mother, confident that his plan would work. When he awoke in the hospital bed, a social worker introduced herself to him. He was in little doubt what was coming. The Freedmans had ended to adoption arrangement. Apparently almost losing Torval and Torval's own pleas had convinced them to dedicate their love solely to him. Joel hardened his heart, his family was gone and no adopted family would ever love him the way they had as far as he was concerned.

Waylon Jones was a drunk. That was the best way to characterise him. When he wasn't passed out, he was violently abusive. His wife Sybill was insane, possibly after the death of their daughter Olive. She ignored Joel, playing with Olive's dolls. Waylon was also a criminal, regularly bringing in stolen goods for sale and warehousing. Joel found school to be a pleasant diversion as he quickly excelled as a student. He also found himself growing more rapidly. The nature of his situation, allowed him to explore his powers better. The DEO Agents had seemingly abandoned him, having found other victims. This suited Joel well enough. He regularly disappeared, during Waylon's blackouts to practise his skills in the bayou. He taught himself to cook and was able to drain the swamp water with his gifts to drink. What he did notice though was the FBI watching the house. It would be a matter of time, till Waylon was caught. Until then, Joel had to keep busy.

It had been four years since he had lost his family and three years since e had lived with the Jones family, if it could be called that. He was tall for nine, a height of well over 6 feet 3 inches. Having mastered the skill of altering elements and compounds into other elements, he quickly become known to the gold traders in Louisiana. He allowed them to buy his gold for around 60 per cent of its worth. It mattered not as he turned sticks, rocks and whatever he could into gold. He set up a bank account, once he mastered the alchemy art; he was easily able to fool bankers with what appeared to be an exact copy of Waylon's signature as his guardian. Middle school was hardly a challenge for him. None of the students were anything more than primitive humans. It was to no end annoying. Still he perservered to pretend to be ordinary like them.

Waylon chose the wrong day. While he had gradually become more and more of a drunk; he still had moments of sobriety. But the appearance of Special Agent Roy Harper Sr. and his older partner Senior Special Agent Hawke set him off badly. He flung bottles at things, swung his fist and threatened them. His fate was sealed, when the younger agent let the bullet fly. His enraged wife Sybill launched at the agent with a knife. Hawke stopped her quickly. They collected the stolen goods with great efficiency. There were apparently narcotics as well. None of the agents spoke to him or acknowledging his presence. They simply took what they needed and left as soon as the social worker arrived. Joel recognised her from 3 years ago. She had been the one from California. She had arranged the adoption to the Jones family from California to Louisiana. How odd that she would be here. She seemed apologetic. She explained the situation and that Joel would move back to California to a new middle school. She expressed regret over his situation. Joel feigned gratitude and grief over the Jones family fate. It made no really difference.

The years continued their relentless march. Due to his size, Joel was not adopted as quickly as before. It hardly mattered. He discovered the gold traders as easily as he had in Louisiana. Thia time he took 70 per cent of the value. He steadily amassed a great fortune, emptying junkyards and landfills of their contents; allowing him to be financially independent at 12. During this time, he grew to what would be his final height of 7 feet tall. With his shapeshifting gifts, he could easily exceed this height if required.

His high graduation was a low key affair, for him at least. He was 13 years old, still living in the foster home and surrounded by primitive humans, the next youngest was 15. There was no-one sitting and clapping for him as he received his diploma and gave his valedictorian speech. It felt absolutely banal to follow these idiotic traditions. While he had amassed a network, none could be called friends. Always on his mind, was whether the DEO or the Vermin would find him. As his so called classmates gathered in celebration, he prepared to leave. He had no desire for their debauchery. "Cochin!" He turned to spy the football Captain Thomas Elliot, glaring at him. They were alone and it was clear what intentions were. "Yes, Thomas?" "You have been looking down on me for years! Now I am going to break your face!" he roared. Joel felt irritation at this unnecessary distraction. Nevertheless, he contented himself to easily dodge blow after blow. The livid athelete simply swung harder, his rage overwhelming what little wisdom he had. Joel watched the stupid being grow more and more feeble. It didn't take long before he overextended himself and hit the ground. Joel simply walked away. This was a waster of time. He spun away as Elliot made a last attempt with an attempted leaping grab. Thomas Elliot hit the ground with a thud to the amusemebt of the classmates who at some point came to be entertained. Joel had enough and walked away. Elliot cursed and screamed as he faded into the distance. Joel had grown weary of this foolishness.

Denied. He glared at the application. Despite being a working college student, accepted at the University of National City; he still needed a useless county and court appointed guardian. Louise Lincoln was truly a pointless woman. She spent all her time, moaning over her lost friend; as irony would have it, his old sitter Crystal Frost. He had to practically care for the stupid woman. The situation was intolerable. He needed to change this situation. He had been on his own for the better or worse part of 7 years. He didn't need anyone.

Judge Elliot whimpered to himself as the gunman held him at gunpoint. His fate was sealed, it seemed. Or it had been until the giant knocked him down. "Thank you, so much, sir!! If you hadn't..." "My application for emancipation with your signed acceptance will be payment enough, your honour." interrupted Joel. The Judge frowned in confusion, before his eyes widened in surprise. "You...you were the valedictorian teenager of my son's school. You sent an application for emancipation after 2 failed adoption placements. Thank you for saving me, Mr Cochin. But I can't do this!" Joel nodded and handed him a photo. The Judge's eyes widened even further, his hand began to tremble. "Note I am wearing gloves. You will get another application, this month. If I get another refusal, your wife gets these photos. If you made an un-prove-able claim to the police that I blackmailed you, your wife gets these photos. I have many copies. You have been warned, your honour!" declared Joel as he left the shaking judge staring at the photo of himself between the legs of his young secretary.

"Are you ok, Miss Luthor?" "Just struggling with all of this, Sam!" Samantha Arias nodded. "Yeah, I can only imagine. It was weird enough, when I discovered my brother had powers. But to find out that I am part alien, I can't imagine!" "So you aren't, Sam?" "Don't think so. Joel doesn't have the same biological parents I had. But I will never forget the day he came into my life. It was not a situation, that I expected to have a sibling!" "Would you mind telling me about it, please?"

It had been 2 years since he had been emancipated. Louise Lincoln had found a new woman and to Joel's delight, her new woman was a metahuman. Margaret Pye had genetic manipulation and turned Louise into a metahuman who could generate ice. Margaret became a valuable ally and friend. She recognised Joel immediately as a Titanite of metahuman heritage. Margaret too lived in fear of the White Martians as one tried to kill her. But for a late lover who burned the Martian to death at the expense of her own life, she too would have perished. Joel began the first year of his Double Masters Degree at National University. He had hoped it would prove more challenging than the Bachelors of Finance and Business degrees that he completed in 2 years. The 40 units had been ridiculously easy and he wanted them completed in a hurry. Sadly he was to be disappointed. He took additional units to compensate for the boredom, even taking on students. It was even an uninteresting time with his gifts as he easily reached High Master level. Transportation was one of a gift that only the Grand Masters could truly master. Joel was able to use his lightning gifts to teleport with ease, preventing the vital loss of energy. He saw no other metahuman nor extra-terrestrial as the months ticked by. A few months short of his 16th birthday, he took on a student that changed everything.

Joel listened to Samantha Arias detail her problems. He was not particularly concerned, her issues with this particular topic was widespread. "Wow, that makes things so much easier! Thank you!" "Not at all. You may leave now." "How do you get used to it all? I mean, its my first year away from mg family and you're like 15 and a Masters student! How do you balance like everything?" "Practise. Thank you, Ms ARias." "I'm sorry to be ruse and nosy. It's just you're 15 and you're so snart! I bet your parents are so proud!" "I am emancipated. Thank you, Ms Arias, I won't keep you." Joel was trying to remain civil, but this girl's inquisitiveness was irritating. Until he noticed something as she asked him another question. Her energy signature was very different. Too different to be human. Now she had his interest. "Emancipation means I have the authority to conduct my own affairs in the legal sense. No one else make act as my agent without my express approval." Samantha seemed to be stunned by that revelation. "So you divorced your own parents?" "They are no longer alive. As they have not been for almost 11 years. And I am certain that your own parents are proud." Samantha gasped at Joel as if he had declared that the moon was green cheese. "I'm so sorry!" she squealed. "There is no need. These things happen."

A week before his 16th birthday, he became Joel Arias. He met her parents, the day after his initial meeting with Samantha. The Arias family took a liking to him straight away. Within a few weeks, they offered to adopt him. After confirming it would not affect his status as an emancipated minor, he accepted the request. His old 'friend', the Judge, arranged all the legal confirmation. Joel had his name changed and prepared a secret last will and testament, making provisions for Samantha and her family. When he graduated with his Masters at 16, they were present to congratulate him.

Joel felt affection for the Arias family, though it was Samantha who held his chief interest. She was human, except she was not. She was not a Titanite; but she was something different. And she remained oblivious to what she was. Nevertheless, since she entered his life, it was as if his little sisters still lived. Something he had not thought of in some time. How strange to be thinking of them now? "Joel, where are you?" "Standing next to you, sister. What is the confusion?" "I mean what are you thinking? It's like your mind is elsewhere!" "Thoughts occur of both past and present. It makes no difference." Samantha giggled as if he told a joke. "Are you looking at that pretty girl over there?" she expressed with amusement. Joel frowned before turning his gaze where she had indicated. Alexandra Allston was 18 and had just received her Masters in Linguistics. Joel had heard that she had published a novel under the Synonym "Lady Parasite." But what surprised him other than her great beauty was something else. She wasn't an ordinary human. She was like him. Part metahuman, part Titanite. After all these years, he had finally met another of his kind. Had she undergone the revelation as well? Whatever was the case, she was the most captivating being, he had ever seen. "Hello? Earth to Joel Arias!" Joel broke his reverie to face a grinning Samantha. "You should go talk to her!" Joel nodded. "I defer to your expertise in this area." "Joel...try to maybe not talk like a Shakespeare character. It will help." Joel nodded again, engaging in conversation with one of his own, especially one so captivating required finesse he had not yet acquired. But he would.

James Arias rested comfortably. His hospital stay would be temporary. Joel had used his healing gifts to increase James' lifespan without his knowledge. Indeed only Alexandra knew the truth about him, even Samantha remained unaware. Samantha was with Liana Kertzer, a loathsome youth, as far as Joel was concerned. Liana was present now, comforting his sister as Barbara Leanne Arias stayed with her husband. Joel disliked this situation. This hospital brought back memories that Joel didn't to dwell on. He walked down the corridor, revolted by all the illnesses, lost in thought. Should he have invited Alexandra? No, she was occupied by preparing for her duties with the new ambassador of Themyscira. That was far more important. "I am sorry, Mr Freedman. Your insurance won't cover the surgery." "Dr De Clerc, there has to be a way. Money is so tight, since Rudy lost his job and our son is...Please we need help!" "I am sorry, Ms Freedman. But your current level of insurance won't cover it. I'm sorry!" concluded Dr De Clerc as he left. Joel was surprised to see the Freedmans in here, much less Mr Freedman was ailing. He decided to investigate.


	3. Reign vs Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel makes plans for the future. Canon Divergence warning: since Lena apparently knew Sam for a long time in Damage, I am not including the episode (I also alternated between liking some parts and loathing the end)

Three weeks was a long time. Spending time with Kara was worth it. The concert that Ruby was in was fun. She knew that Alex had been upset about something, but Kara had told her that Alex wanted to tell Lena personally, she wasn't there, yet. "Ahhh!!!" cried Lena as she hit the wall. "Well done, Stephanie. You have impressed me. Apprentice Lena, you disappoint me!" The lesson had been on the green flame. Stephanie had already mastered air, despite being only 6 and was well on her way with fire. Lena could barely make a red flame, let alone green fire. "Green represent the will of passion, it's refusal to be overwhelmed. You will need to show my daughter's skills to improve. You may return to your dreams, Stephanie. "Thank you Daddy-Master," declared the bowing girl before she disappeared. "My daughter will be a Master before 10. You may be a Master when you are a century!" "Apologies, Master." "Again!" Lena struggled with the fire. She could make it move and grow a little. But Stephanie's moves came as if out of the Avatar series. Not for the first time, Lena doubted herself as Joel knocked her to the wall with a kick surrounded in green fire.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance?" Mr and Ms Freedman stared at him as if he was a ghost. "J-Joel?" enquired a stunned Ms Freedman. "It is a delight to see you again, Ms Freedman. Mr Freedman." It was of course, a huge lie. He didn't consider anything more than a circumstance. But he was certain that this circumstance, could eventually prove unexpectedly beneficial. Though it was not clear, how yet. "Joel....it's so good to see you again!" cried Ms Freedman, throwing her arms around Joel. Joel forced himself to ensure this foolishness. The sentimentalist of this woman was completely pointless. "It is nice to see you both as well. Though I am surprised that your son Torval is not here. I have not seen him in many years." Both Freedman faces fell. Joel said nothing further, waiting until the Freedmans explained the situation. "Torval....he is in prison. He was sentenced to death for killing a couple when he was 16. He...he will be executed in 2 months..." Ms Freedman couldn't' continue. Despite his personal dislike, Joel gave her a hug. She held him tight. "We should never have given you back. It all started from then!" "My parents, James and Barbara Arias are wonderful people, Ms Freedman. There is no need for concern. I even have a sister. Now how can I assist?" Mr Freedman shook his head. "I need an operation to live. But it costs so much. Over 130 thousand dollars. Were are we going to get that kind of money?" Joel smiled. "I believe I can assist."

Victor had a job to do. To swap the chemicals with an antidote. It was surprisingly easy. But the current job was trickier. Morgan Edge was the target. He was in league with the Parasites. And that was a threat. He held his favourite knife aloft. Dodging the biometric scans, finger printing ids and at least 15 guards was not easy. Morgan Edge had formidable security. It made Victor angry to think of this King in his Steel Tower. Escaping Gotham had been the dream. The hellish city controlled by mobsters and billionaires where a metahuman in grey and black hunted you at any give moment. But under the Master's tutelage, he had learned so much. Morgan Edge was a mobster, preparing to murder children to destroy an enemy. How the Master knew, he did not know. Finally he approaching the door. The rest was astonishingly simple. Edge didn't see him coming until it was too late.

"Again!" Lena tried desperately to swing a decent firefist. Her jaw made a crunch sound as she reeled under the impact before she ascended in an arc near the ceiling before she fell on the ground with a loud thud. Her jaw and rear hurt badly. Joel Arias glared at her, before shaking his head. "You disappoint me, apprentice. What would your woman saw if she saw you looking so weak, so pathetic. She might not even see you as a friend or sibling let alone a romantic interest. Come back, tomorrow better prepared!" he declared as the dreams faded to something different.

She needed to feel something, anything. Her desire and love for Maggie competed with her it seemed equal desire and love for a child. How could she progress? Maggis suddenly surprised her by opening her eyes and rushing to the bathroom. "Are you ok, babe?" The loud sound of vomting followed. "I told you not to eat so much pizza!" sighed Alex. She still felt emotional from that play. Why could she have both? Why couldn't she convince Maggie that she would be a natural mother and that it would be great? "B-Babe!!! You need to come here now!" she cried. Alex darted in and bit back a gasp. Maggie was sporting a highly visible, baby bump and water was being suspended above her left hand, like a magic sphere. "I'm...I'm pregnant!" stammered Maggie. Alex didn't know whether to scream, cry tears of joy or pass out, so instead she made a call. "Sir, Maggie and I need to come in! It's an emergency!"

Lena felt weary as she listened to yet another rambling lecture from James Olsen. She was starting to express concern that he was interested in her in a decidedly less professional fashion. First Catco's legal counsel, then Kara; which she was still a little upset about. And now maybe her too? He needed to talk to HR about this. The dream training wasn't working. She wasn't getting any better. Her powers in the real world were not showing much sign of improvement. She wished Kara was here. But apparently she had a family emergency with Alex. Seeing that her sister was FBI and her future sister-in-law was a policewoman; she hoped it wasn't serious. Kara, her beautiful Kara. A smile slipped across Lena's face as she thought of Kara. That smile, those eyes, her swan like neck. She was so sexily ripped with muscles with those legs that could go on forever. "Ms Luthor!" cried James. "What, sorry, Mr Olsen?" "Your hands are on fire!" he squealed, trying to put them out with the extinguishers. Lena silently cursed as she focused and put them out. "Ms Luthor...you aren't scarred!" he gasped. Lena forced heself to stay calm. Luthors are great at secrets, she needed to use that greatness now.

"Triplets." revealed Dr Hamilton. "Sorry?" exclaimed Alex. Maggie stared at the doctor as she had become a hydra. "Detective Sawyer is pregnant with triplets. According to our genetic identifying machine, the other parent is a human female. I imagine that's you Agent Danvers." Alex wasn't sure what to say. It seemed so impossible. She needed to say something to the woman she loved. She lifted her chin, a few tears left Alex's eyes. All that left her lips was "I love you, Maggie. I'm sorry, I want to keep our babies."

Joel reached for his phone. His tracing abilities had never previously extended to sensing when a student used their gifts. Could it be part of his Skrying powers? He wasn't sure. He was about to finish the number, before the phone began to buzz. It was Samantha. "I took a bullet out from under my shirt. Joel, I was shot and I didn't feel it! Joel, what's wrong with me?" she squealed. "Have you spoken to Mother?" he asked, keeping his soft. "Since she....no!" "You know you too were adopted. Even though you resemble Mother. The truth sister is that you are less human than I am."

Lena tried to use her considerable intellect to convince James Olsen of a lie. Instead Kara's friend Winn Schott Jr. and an agent called Vasquez came to collect her. Winn was unusually silent. He wouldn't tell her anything about where they were headed. Internally, she cursed James Olsen for his call. He shouldn't have been to quick to dismiss her lies. Perhaps she had spent too much time with Kara. Her beautiful, sexy, wonderful Kara. "Hey, put that out!" squealed Winn. Lena did just that, cursing herseld again. Since when was she this foolish? "It is an admirable gift that you possess!" Lena turned to face the elderly man, who seemed calm despite everything. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was certain that he was a priest of some sort. "Thank you, your Holiness!" she replied in the most demure voice that she was capable of. "Whoa, how did you know he's a High Priest?" gasped Winn. Lena was tempted, truly tempted after his silence after taking her from her own office, to say "You just told me so." Instead she replied "A man who speaks with so much wisdom can only be a follower of Blessed Andromeda!" She frowned, she hadn't meant to say that, she wasn't completely clear who Andromeda was.

"Blessed Andromeda Gand! Long has it been since I heard that name. Ver Arc-An herself once came to my home. She was a young leader then, not even a century. My son was only 6, then. She was one of the finest beings I ever knew. She and her wife broke bread and spoke of many things. Had we listened, my home would be intact! She warned us...about the Whites. Sadly she used your people, the Titanites' words for them. She called the Vermin, that convinced me not to trust them. It was an error that cost a billion lives of my people and later nearly 200 million of yours. I understand your reluctance to unveil yourself. But your people, the Titanites, were a proud people. You should be proud of them as well." Lena nodded, smiling at the elderly man. Despite his pain, he was strong of will like Kara. "You are Jonn Jonzz, the heroic last member of the Green Martian race?" she asked. Pride filled the old man. "You speak of my son. When he discovered that I lived, he raced to my rescue. Though he has found love again after 3 centuries of pain amongst a rare noble White; my pride in him remains undiminished!" "That is how my late father felt about me and my brother. Sadly I fear my mother did not about either of us." Lena wasn't sure why she was admitting all this. It made no sense to her. Then again, confession to a priest wasn't that odd. "All parents love theor children, my child. I am sad that your mother shows it so poorly."

Joel knew that trouble was brewing. His apprentice was woefully unprepared for the DEO. But Samantha needed him. Like she had before. Helping the Freedmans had been a gift that didn't stop giving. When Liana was revealed to be the married Apokoliptan Knockout; possessing a human and disguising her power with an energy blocker, Joel was enraged that he had been so easily dceieved. Now Samantha was pregnant as Liana fled. Their mother Barbara wanted her out. Even though James Arias was near death, she just wanted to be with him alone. Joel cursed his complete lack of foresight with her. Joel swiftly made arrangements for his sister. While she moved in to a large home with the Freedmans, he set about the next stage.

Torval Freedman felt that usual fear. She was with him now. Louise Lincoln smirked as she pushed the button. Torval screamed as the chemicals entered his body through the grey tubes. "Louise, Margaret, status report!" commanded Joel. "Batch ninetyseven in progress!" Declared Margaret. Joel nodded as he watched. From the day, he subsituted that low level criminal Sidney Debris for Torval; his former brother proved the ideal subject. The screams stopped as a sample of his blood was taken. Joel and Margaret began the necessary steps to prepare the batch. Today's subject was a once STD ridden, terminal 19 year old drug addict Gretel Fox. Gretel had once been a sex worker before the years of her addiction caught up with her. Having cured her; Joel believed she might prove better than the last 96 people. Gretel didn't blanch as the needle entered her skin. She was indeed, used to it. Margaret and Joel waited, hopeful of a successful result. Gretel seemed unaffected, before she went pale. Vomit left her stomach and departed from her throat. Then came her screams. Her body shook and then began quaking. She bucked like a bronco before becoming still. Joel checked her, knowing the result. He growled in frustration. "Louise, dispose of the body. Batch 97 is a failure! Margaret, we need to keep trying. Prepare the vessel, tomorrow we will try Batch 98!"

"The temple, Sanctuary, Ruby!!!! Are the Freedmans still caring for Ruby? I can't reach them!" "Peace, sister. The Freedmans have taken Ruby somewhere safe. Tell me about what happened!" Joel listened as he heard the story. It made sense that his sister was a genetically created Kryptonian. It explained why she appeared to be human, but her abilities were stunted due to Liana. Of course, that meant that Ruby's power would be great also as a Kryptonian/Apokiptan hybrid. Something to consider in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Primary
> 
> Fire  
> Air  
> Water  
> Earth  
> Energy
> 
> Secondary
> 
> Combustion  
> Steam  
> Lava  
> Lightning  
> Blood  
> Sand  
> Flight  
> Metal  
> Shape Shifting  
> Tracing
> 
> Tertiary
> 
> Gas  
> Matter Transmutation  
> Sound Manipulation  
> Explosive Touch  
> Glass  
> Gravity  
> Nucleokinesis  
> Poison  
> Astral Projection  
> Plasma  
> Invisibility  
> Possession  
> Sand Absorption  
> Aerokenisis  
> Pathokinesis  
> Intangibility  
> Illusion  
> Petrification  
> Empathic Manipulation  
> Umbrakinesis  
> Portal creation  
> Duplication  
> Photokenisis  
> Plant Manipulation  
> Super Speed  
> Animation  
> Electrical Transportation  
> Activation   
> Freeze vision  
> Multi-Lingualism  
> Accelerated Probability  
> Teleportation  
> Healing  
> Regeneration  
> Skrying  
> Kinetic Absorption  
> Literokenesis  
> Size manipulation  
> Time manipulation  
> Magnetism  
> Elasticity  
> Summoning  
> Alchemy  
> Echolocation  
> Dream Manipulation


End file.
